voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandal in the Spotlight
Scandal in the Spotlight - Our Secret Love Song is a romance sim game by Voltage Inc. In this game, you'll fall in love with Japan's greatest idol group, a blossoming secret love between you and your famous idol! How will your love story go? This game has two endings: dramatic love and romantic time. Overview The plot is about a famous pop idol group called REVANCE. Prologue You receive free tickets to a Revance concert, from a friend, known as Makoto. As you are invited to the backstage party by your boss, you are sexually harrassed by him and is saved by Iori and Kota. They ask if you're the girl who was seated at front row center stage, during the concert. You are then called to the penthouse where all Revance members are. They reveal to you that those seats were suppose to be Ryo's, the legendary sixth member who writes their lyrics and who also happens to be Makoto. Kyohei asks you to be their lyricist, to which you decline and leave. The next day, you find out that you've been fired from your job after embarrassing your boss during the party. Kyohei sees you and takes you to the other Revance members, and you finally accept their offer to become their lyricist. You move in with them and on your first night living with them, you walk in on someone taking a shower. And this person is... The Characters Main Characters Kyohei Rikudoh The producer of the whole group. With the power to enchant and dominate, Kyohei uses his charisma to his advantage. Iori Enjo The son of the president of a huge advertising firm who graduated from a famous university, he’s the intellectual of the band. He has myopia, meaning he can't see very far and often wears glasses when at home. Kota Igarashi His surly attitude and poisonous tongue isn't very pop star-like, but it’s his deadpan interjections that keep Revance on its toes. Rumor has it that Hollywood is taking careful note of his acting skills. Nagito Aoshima Loved by girls of all ages, he’s the life and soul of the Revance party. He launched his own fashion label last year and also works as a model and designer. Takashi Ninagawa The leader of the group and makes the music for REVANCE's songs. Ryo Chibana The mysterious sixth member of the band. He is the main reason you find yourself in this mess as he ran away, telling the band members that he would let you take care of everything. He was also a colleague and friend of yours who gave you the tickets for REVANCE's concert. Minor Characters Available Stories Bold means that the character's route has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana |-| Epilogue= *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana |-| Sequel= *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana |-| Sequel Epilogue= *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana |-| Sub Stories= *At the Mercy of Revance *His POV: Kyohei Rikudoh *Kyohei Sequel: His POV *His POV: Iori Enjo *Iori Sequel: His POV *His POV: Kota Igarashi *Kota Sequel: His POV *His POV: Nagito Aoshima *Nagito Sequel: His POV *His POV: Takashi Ninagawa *Takashi Sequel: His POV *His POV: Ryo Chibana *Ryo Sequel: His POV *Revance Mania (Iori, Kota, Nagito) *Revance Mania (Kyohei, Takashi, Ryo) *Operation Make Revance Blush - Kyohei *'Operation Make Revance Blush - Iori' *'Operation Make Revance Blush - Kota' *'Operation Make Revance Blush - Nagito' *'Operation Make Revance Blush - Takashi' *'REVANCE's Commotion ~Inside the Night of Sweet Halloween~' *'A Day with the Idols' Trivia * My Last First Kiss references REVANCE in its stories, meaning the two games exist within the same universe. Category:Games Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Kyohei Rikudoh Category:Iori Enjo Category:Nagito Aoshima Category:Kota Igarashi Category:Takashi Ninagawa Category:Ryo Chibana